xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Maximillion VonMitternacht (Earth-3487)
Overview Maximillion is the Commander of Fort Elder Drake, and a subordinate of Head Commander Quill. He is in charge of the Special Police Force, the Military, and running the schools for both, as well as many of the daily goings-ons of the training facilities for both divisions. Background Maximillion's past is wrapped in secrecy and mystery, and most of what's known is what little he has been willing to share. His records require the highest Security Clearance that only Head Commander Quill and himself have access to, though Maximillion has given hints about his life in conversations with others. What little is known is that Maximillion, wherever he came from, was raised in privilege and status, though his life was far from easy, and that he holds equal parts disdain and respect for aspects of his upbringing. Small stories he has shared of his childhood allude to having been born and trained to be a living weapon of sorts for the Noble Family he grew up within, and being regarded as both a success and a failure for different reasons. Personality Thoughtful and sensitive to others, Maximillion holds himself to the highest ideals but doesn't expect the same of others, or perhaps doesn't think others are generally capable of the same. Emotionally speaking, he always feels alone, and his kind and compassionate nature is occasionally eclipsed by his darker, more bitter side when circumstances place him in a situation where he feels alone and is isolated. Maximillion tends to exhibit paternal instincts towards those who are young adults, adolescents or younger, and occasionally even towards people who are middle-aged, perhaps implying that he is older than he appears to be. His emotions are extremely tender, and he often hides his more vulnerable emotions behind cheesy humor and childish mischief. Appearance Maximillion stands at 6'7", with a muscular build weighing at 245 pounds. His features are sharp and well proportioned, and he has ebony skin with long, black-brown hair that is thick, usually braided. His eyes are yellow-gold, with the sclerae ('whites') of his eyes sometimes turning maroon (a dark red) after prolonged sun exposure, and his yellow-gold irises often seem to glow when angry or fiercely determined. Maximillion generally wears hues of dark purple and black, whether finery, simple garb, or even robes, always deferring to the color purple as part of his clothing color scheme. Most often, he wears multiple layers, and each garment is a different hue or shade of purple. Maximillion also wears a necklace with the ancient symbol for 'Balance' around his neck. Abilities Maximillion is a Psionic, possessing such abilities as ESP (Extrasensory Perception), Telepathy, Telekinesis, the ability to sense the auras of others (if not always able to determine what they mean), and the ability to sense - and mentally communicate with - various entities across great distances. Maximillion is also an adept Healer, utilizing ancient and long-forgotten methods to regenerate the wounds of those he is healing. When he wishes it, he can will bits of blood that have left his body to take on a healing property, and can either heal the person by having the recipient absorb and metabolize the blood through a variety of methods. One favored method is to use his energy, infuse it with his blood, and saturate the target's body with his energy in order for the restorative components to be absorbed through the skin. Maximillion is also sensitive to the emotions of others, often feeling them as intensely as if they were his own emotions, though he generally struggles to understand the why ''behind the emotions he picks up on, offering little restitution for his social difficulties. Maximillion uses his empathetic abilities in his counseling and teaching of others (when/where applicable) in order to 'feel out' where a person is emotionally/mentally, and he holds himself to a ''very strict set of standards of ethics with regards to how he uses these abilities. Maximillion possesses the ability to derive sustenance and nourishment from the blood and energy of others, and can absorb this either through ingesting the target's blood, or simply 'shaving off' the residual energy given off by others; the latter, though a significantly slower and less effective method, is a method preferred in order to avoid causing harm to others, or having to isolate a single target with this ability, which certainly would harm them. Maximillion's heritage also has provided him with retarded aging, and although he is certainly an adult, his exact age is yet unknown. His physiology reflects his mixed lineage, and might give conflicting data if/when analyzed by a computer, or by another person's extrasensory perception and/or other extrasensory ability. Itemized Ability List * All Psychic Powers (barring any variations of Godhood or Reality-Warping) ** Psionic Techniques *** Psionic Combat ***Psionic Empowerment ***Psycho Warping ***Mentifery **'Dhampir Abilities' ***Blood Consumption ***Blood Empowerment ***Contaminant Immunity ***Conversion ****Vampirization ***Defunct Physiology ****Disease Immunity ***Enhanced Intelligence ***Illusion Manipulation ***Invulnerability ***Life-Force Absorption ***Mind Control ****Hypnosis ***Natural Weaponry ****Claw Retraction ****Fang Retraction *****Enhanced Bite ****Prehensile Tongue ***Power Immunity against vampiric powers. ***Psionic Manipulation ****Psionic Energy Conversion ***Shapeshifting ****Air Mimicry ****Animal Morphing *****Bat Physiology *****Wolf Physiology ****Human Disguise ****Size Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty ***Supernatural Survivability ***Unnatural Presence ***Wallcrawling ***Wing Manifestation ***Blood Manipulation ***Curse Empowerment ***Hybrid Physiology ****Human Physiology ****Vampire Physiology ***Supernatural Hunter Physiology ***Telekinesis ***Vampire Slayer Category:Officers of Fort Elder Drake Category:Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Characters with Eye Abilities Category:Exalted Category:Earth-3487